Saving Sarif
by PolarGrizz47
Summary: During the events of Panchaea, David is severely wounded. (Jensen/Sarif slash fic)


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at works/5701183.

Rating: Mature Archive Warning: Graphic Depictions Of Violence Category: M/M Fandom: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex (Video Games) Relationship: Adam Jensen/David Sarif Character: David Sarif, Faridah Malik, Francis Pritchard, Adam Jensen, Eliza Cassan Additional Tags: Major Character Injury, Panchaea, Implied Sarif ending Stats: Published: 2016-01-12 Words: 5035 Saving Sarif

by PolarGrizz47

Summary

During the events of Panchaea, David is severely wounded.

Notes

This was written rather hastily, and has not been beta-read.  
I got the inspiration from maonethedwarf, the post can be seen here !

See the end of the work for more notes

After he'd dragged himself from the water's icy depths, Adam lay on the warm pavement for a short while, allowing himself to catch his breath.

In his ear, Pritchard explained that things weren't going good at all. In fact, things were reaching critical level, and then some. If he didn't act fast, thousands would die horrible deaths and suffer from agonizing terrors and hallucinations.

Quietly, he groused out, "Any signal from their G-P-L's?"

"No," Pritchard sighed, "I'm not picking up Mr. Sarif's or even yours anymore. Whatever they're doing there is royally screwing up everything." The head of cyber-security let out a slight sigh, "I can't even tell who is alive and …"

"Relax, Pritchard." Adam grunted, pulling himself to his feet and reaching behind him to grab at his tranq gun. He thought about grabbing the 10mm, but knew that he didn't want to hurt anybody - especially if they were suffering from whatever it was Hugh had done.

Quietly, he moved throughout the burning wreckage. There was a downed news helicopter from Picus, no signs of the pilot of any survivors. Several trucks and international helicopters lay quietly in wait, unharmed, but unmanned. Maybe there was still a way off this place, if Malik was busy with the scientists.

The halls were oddly silent, the alarms being the only sound to greet his ears as he padded throughout the compound quietly. He only saw one soul there, a man, barricaded into a room and muttering insanely to himself in the corner. There was virtually no resistance, only one turret, which didn't cause him any troubles. The only real trouble he had was from Hugh Darrow, and it was taxing to keep himself from lunging and attacking the man outright.

He was no better than a monster in Adam's eyes.

The CASIE augmentation saved his ass in the end, and he watched with a smirking victory as Hugh tossed the codes at his feet in defeat. After that, the old man sat in silence, pensively staring at all the bloodied footprints and smears.

As he moved throughout the compound, his heart hammering as he listened to the agonized moans of the crazed workers, he paused when he heard a plea from Taggart. He'd locked himself away, and was now at the mercy of whoever found him first.

A couple of darts later and a well placed bash to the door, Adam found himself standing face to face with the terrified activist. The disdain showed clearly on Jensen's face while they spoke, and Taggart shied away in terror when the augmented man growled out in displeasure. He wasn't about to lie to further the man's cause, especially after his involvement in Megan's kidnapping became clearer.

He stalked out of the room, leaving Taggart and his aides shivering in terror as the moans of the crazies echoed around them. Adam made sure that they'd be safe. For now.

Continuing on to find and shut down Darrow's signal, Adam was once again forced to take pause as he listened to a young female beg for help over the radio built into the structure.

"Please - if anyone is out there - we need help. There are people wounded here, and we can't keep these-these poor people out forever." She sounded shrill almost, a panicked edge creeping throughout the static on the speakerphone as Adam glanced down the hallway leading to the signal, then to the elevator in front of him. "I-If anyone is there - anyone at all, we've barricaded ourselves in the machine room on the lower floors."

Let it be known that Adam Jensen wasn't ever one to turn down people's safety.

Getting to said machine room was a bit difficult, and Adam was thankful that he had one last trick up his sleeve. A gas grenade. The green smog filled a decent portion of the small, sub-building room, and watched while the crazed workers simmered out into fits of snoring instead. He listened for any more wailing, and when he found none, Jesen wasted no time in finding the room.

It was in his cautious nature to check for traps, but when he did, Jensen was thankful to disable two fragmentation mines near the feet of a few Sarif guards. He paused to look at them, taking in their wounds and the bloodshed before carefully closing their eyes and wishing that he could've been there.

Instead, he was halfway around the world, tracking down Megan and her team…

Megan… _damn_ _it_ , he still couldn't believe that she'd -

 _Focus_ , he told himself, looking up to find himself standing next to a few movable boxes. Quickly, he tossed them aside, feeling his muscles shiver in protest. He was tired, his augments running on empty, but he had to keep going.

He owed these people that much, at least.

When he finally pushed through the indented metal door, he paused when a man whipped around with a gun in hand, crouched nearby a woman. "Whoa, hold on," Adam started, lifting his hands up in a show of peace. "I heard your signal."

The gun lowered, and the man heaved a sigh, glancing back to the woman, who was kneeling next to somebody in the corner. "Did you bring help?" She asked, lifting frantic green eyes to his own shaded ones. "I-I'm a nurse, but I can't handle _this_ \- I don't have the right equipment." It was only then that Adam noticed the ample blood smeared across her hands, and he swallowed nervously while stepping closer.

It was the jacket first, that dumb, geometrical vest that gave it all away.

"Shit," Jensen whispered, moving closer to crouch down besides her worriedly. "David -"

"Adam," The man returned, sending him a bloodied smile. "C-Christ," He sucked in a breath, his brows drawing together in pain as he grabbed at the woman's hands. "What… what the hell h-happened, son?"

"Hugh's signal." Adam said carefully, watching in morbid fascination as her hands held fast to the jutting wound slicing through David's middle. There was so much blood, seeping everywhere, clinging to the air and their clothes.

It stunk, badly. He was surprised that David was even coherent enough to talk to him, with the way he shook and the pale clamor to his skin.

"You need a medic," Adam repeated, feeling awfully useless. He'd seen his fragile alliance shattered on the ship, much in the same way.

He remembered her coughs, her pain before she finally slipped away.

Jensen couldn't help but to think that it'd be the same way with David. Some security chief he was.

"Mhm," David slurred, letting his head fall back gently against the concrete. "I-I need a drink."

The man with the gun smirked at that, and it even pulled a pathetic chuckle from the nurse.

"Sir," She started shakily, lifting her head up to look away from the wound. "You need a lot more than that." The nurse's attention then went to Adam, "Is there help coming?"

"No," Adam swallowed at the groan David gave as her hands pushed against the flow of blood. "Not yet."

"I need to stop this blood flow," Her voice lowered, "Or he's not going to make it."

"I can… hear you…" David rasped, wrapping his ornate fingers around her wrist as he tried to cope with the pain being forced upon him. "C-Can you -" He coughed and groaned again, falling into a silence as he laid there panting in agony.

"There has to be a medical kit around here somewhere." The man said, keeping his gun at his side as he glanced around the machine room. "Legally, there should be one on every level of this facility."

"Are you," David smiled at him, teeth and gums ridged in red, "A-A lawyer?"

The man smirked, continuing the conversation easily while Jensen reached out to smooth his boss' messy hair back. "Kinda, sorta a lawyer."

"Thats," The CEO paused to shiver, blue eyes squeezing shut as his filigree hand reached for Adam instead, "G-Good, right son?" His gaze was half-lidded when he opened his eyes again, searching Jensen's face for an answer and then pushing him away halfheartedly. "Go," He snapped, "Y-You need to… need to stop this."

"I need to get you a med kit." Jensen said, taking his boss' hand while he scanned him. His results showed massive blood loss through David's side, where something sharp had sliced through his pretty vest and his skin easily. His floating ribs were bruised too, and the lowest of the two were dangerously close to the surface of such a deep cut.

"Adam," David rasped, shaking his head slowly. "D-Don't worry… 'bout me." His voice rose, and then fell into a whisper, "I'll be fine."

"No, you won't, boss." Adam felt the pull towards him, his dedication wavering with his need to stop this horror.

"Please, son… d-do what's right first," His eyes narrowed and he held that same fire in his tone as he rasped, "W-We can fix this." David squeezed his hand where it lay in Jensen's palm, and he coughed out, "Y-You're with me… on this… right, son?"

Jensen swallowed, finally moving to his feet. He carefully lay David's hand over his chest, watching the man breath shallowly for a long moment before nodding, "Of course, boss."

The CEO smiled quietly, falling into silence as he just focused on breathing, trying to ignore the agony radiating from his side.

"But David," Jensen growled carefully, "Don't you fucking die on me." He took a few measured steps back, nodding towards the nurse. "I'll find that medkit," before David could argue, he concluded, "After I settle some unfinished business."

They watched while Jensen fled from the room, moving quickly towards the elevator back up.

-:-

As Jensen stepped over Zhao's burnt, dead body and into the oddly lit room, he glanced around frantically for a kit. Eliza smiled sadly at him through the screen.

"It'll be wise to turn off the signal first," She started, watching Adam's head snap up and his jaw clench. "I assume you already know your options, Mr. Jensen."

"What do you mean, Eliza?" Adam said carefully, cocking his head to the side as he was faced with three buttons.

"I can edit the message Hugh Darrow wanted to send." The AI answered softly, "But you must choose what I say, and how I report on it."

"I need to find -"

"A medical kit," Eliza said quietly, "There are many on this building, Adam. But first-"

"The signal." He nodded towards her, glancing over his options quickly before reaching out to touch a console, his fingertips hovering over the red button.

"If you do this-" She started, seeing the tension snap in Jensen's frame.

"Alright," He hissed, "I choose this one. Now the med-kit, Eliza. I'm losing time!" Jensen flinched in surprise when her digital hologram flickered to life besides him.

"Oh, Adam…" She sounded like she already knew what had happened. Like she knew that he was _too_ _late_. "There," She pointed past the entrance and towards the freezing pod near the middle, with the dead human server still intact. "Zhao kept a box near every one of them for emergencies." Eliza's hand stroked over his sweat soaked back. "Now go. I will take care of the rest."

Jensen was already rushing away from the area, searching by the pod until he found the familiar white and red case and then took off.

He passed many dazed and confused workers, those of which he hadn't knocked out were slowly coming back to their senses, some of them breaking down into tears while the others stood there in a numb silence.

As Jensen hurried from the elevator, headed towards the machine room, he saw the gun-carrying man helping up a few confused men and women who had suffered from the signal. As he saw Adam, the man bowed his head and moved aside for the taller man to hurry through.

He paused as he saw the nurse, still dedicated to his boss' side, but this time looking very haggard. "How is he?" Adam asked as he strode over to her side, pausing as he took in David's features.

He was worryingly pale, his eyes closed and mouth parted somewhat. Thankfully though, he was still breathing, although very shallowly. His clothing was awfully stained, the blood soaking into everything and making it look like a right murder scene.

"Bad," She answered, eyeing the case. "Could you find me a clotting kit?" Her voice was soft while she reluctantly moved her hands away, her skin sticky with drying blood.

Jensen tore open the case, searching through it quickly until he found the desired package, and handed it over. While she ripped the foil and prepared the clotting patch, Jensen reached out towards David, unsure of where to touch him at first until he settled for grabbing at the man's augmented arm. The metal was cold and slick was blood, and David gave no indication that he'd been touched.

Adam couldn't help but to scan him, checking for a homeostasis report. His blood pressure was low, and his pulse was thready and thin.

"Do you think-" He asked, then shushed himself when he heard a breath rattle up David's throat when the nurse tugged his shirt aside and placed the patch over the worst of the wound.

She looked at him, eyes narrowed in concentration. "I can't say for certain. He needs to get to a hospital, _now_."

Jensen's jaw clicked as it closed, and he reached up to tap his info-link back online. "Pritchard?"

"Jensen - my god, you're alive." The man breathed, sounding far too relieved despite his usual attitude. "What happened?"

"No time to explain." Adam stated calmly, "I need transport off Panchaea. It's Sarif he's… he's not doing so good…"

Jensen's calm tone was cutting, the sadness lingering in his tone made Francais' stomach sink. "I'll radio Faridah immediately." He paused, then finished, "Can you get him to the landing tarmack?"

"I'll get back to you on that," The man grunted, glancing towards the nurse again. "I can get us transport, and take a few of the worse cases first. Can… do you think we can move him?"

She frowned, then glanced around throughout the area, not seeing anything usable to brace him with. "We can… but it won't be pretty," As the man frowned, she continued, "It might put him into shock, and right now his body is shutting down with the blood loss."

"I can move fast." Jensen said, then paused as he realized what he'd said. He knew his strength, and he knew that he could carry David.

He'd done it before, once or twice…

 _It was well past 12 AM, and David was still curled up on the couch, eyes glued to the television as Eliza talked about the coverage of the riots happening at L.I.M.B. Jensen, who had just gotten back from a rather straining mission, stood there sleepily behind the couch while he listened with half an ear._

 _In all honestly, he was too tired to give a damn._

 _"_ _Can you believe this, Adam?" David had groaned, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his organic hand. "God damn hypocrites, blaming us for all this hurting and there they go keeping patients from getting the help they deserve."_

 _"_ _Boss," Jensen slurred, leaning against the back of the couch. "You should get some rest."_

 _"_ _I can't, Adam." David growled, "Not when they're out there firebombing-"_

 _"_ _David," The man sighed, "Please."_

 _The CEO frowned, then shook his head. "Nah, son. You go lay down. You've had a tough day." The older man was pleased when Jensen fell silent, and had assumed that his chief of security had finally taken his advice and went to bed._

 _Instead, he nearly had a heart attack when Jensen suddenly appeared in front of him, the camouflage he'd used shimmering away while David glared daggers at him. "Son, what're you doing?"_

 _"_ _You hired me to protect you, and your company, boss." Jensen said with a smirk, "And that means, I need to protect you from yourself sometimes too." Without any other warning, he leaned down and wrapped an arm around David's shoulders, then under his knees and scooped the man right out of the couch with little more than a grunt._

 _"_ _Adam -" David half gasped, half growled, his features lighting up with his embarrassment. "Son, what do you think you're doing ?"_

 _The man grinned simply as he rounded the corner of the couch, leaving the television on as he carried the CEO down to his bedroom. "Like I said boss," Jensen explained as he carefully deposited David into the bedding. "Looking out for your better interests."_

 _Before David could grouch at him, Adam curled himself down with David, hugging the man close to his chest._

 _"_ _Boss," Jensen pleaded, his lips kissing over David's pulsepoint. "Please. Get some rest for once."_

 _The older man sighed dramatically, but yielded into the touch eventually. "Cassie, could you please turn off the television and lights in the living room?" He called out quietly to his automated helper, something Pritchard had helped him set up when he first moved into the Chiron building._

 _"_ _Of course, Mr. Sarif. " The voice stated cheerfully, and Adam listened to Eliza's voice suddenly cut off as the screen powered down._

 _"_ _I can't believe you named her Cassie… " Adam grumbled against David's neck, squeezing him tighter and then closing his eyes._

 _David's ornate hand soothed over Jensen's sore back, the coolness lingering on the man's augmented flesh. "Hey, I happen to like that name, kid." Blue eyes eventually closed as he felt the larger man pulling a blanket up and over them._

 _"_ _Mhm… get some sleep, boss." Adam grunted, voice an odd combination of soft and growly. David fell asleep with the sound of Jensen's light, gentle snoring against his shoulder._

The nurse sighed, looking torn as she glanced at David's prone form on the ground. "Alright… I-I can't promise that it won't do more harm than good… but if he stays here, without help, he'll die."

Jensen nodded briefly, then looked around the room. "I'll start moving him. Bring any more critical survivors you can find. Our transport can hold no more than eight people comfortably."

She looked torn between staying, but then nodded. The woman stood there silently while Jensen crouched down besides David and spoke to him carefully. "Boss? I'm going to have to pick you up."

David's eyes flickered, but he didn't respond verbally. He was lost to the sweet sea of unconsciousness, but when Jensen slowly and carefully slipped his arms around the CEO and lifted, the man twisted and let out a bloodied cry.

"Shh, shh," Jensen mumbled, ignoring the few survivors who looked up in their direction. David's eyes finally opened, but they looked so vacant and pained. "Shit, David... just hold on."

If he could save the entire augmented population, then he could surely save one man. He'd already saved Megan and her team.

The man's vitals wavered dangerously while Jensen hoofed it back to the tarmac, taking the elevator back up and then retracing his steps throughout the compound. Many of the workers were pulling themselves out of the sleep Adam had forced them into, and those of which who were more coherent stared at him as he hurried past.

This wasn't the first time that Adam was thankful for his augments. He would've never been able to carry David without them, but it still didn't take some of the sting out of losing his natural limbs.

As he finally emerged from the depths of Panchaea, his eyes scanned the tarmac just in time to see Malik landing the VTOL down.

The pilot leapt from the seat as soon as the engines powered down. "Oh my god," She breathed as Jensen trotted over, eyes flickering between her boss and her friend. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know - I just," Adam swallowed, the panic he felt making him queasy. "He needs a doctor, quick."

Quietly, Faridah and Jensen settled their boss into the VTOL, pillowing a spare flight suit underneath his head and checking on his wound. The clotting system had given them some time, but blood still was seeping out slowly, steadily.

Jensen turned towards the compound, watching while the nurse lead a few, bloodied survivors towards them. Faridha moved to help them, most of which weren't nearly as bad as David, and Jensen wondered how the hell this wound had even happened.

They helped everyone into the VTOL, only five other survivors in total, counting the nurse. She reached out to steady herself on the roof of the VTOL as Malik hauled herself into the pilot's nest.

"Ready to lift off, spy boy?" The woman asked, already starting up the sequence to warm her engines.

"All clear. Take us somewhere close." Jensen returned, staying seated next to his boss while he watched the man like a hawk. When they were finally in the air, headed towards the nearest medical wing, Adam looked up at the nurse and retracted his shades. "Thank you."

"He's not out of the woods just yet, Mister…?"

"Jensen." Adam tried to smile, but it landed short. "I never got your name."

"Ashley. Ashley Hillmen." Her green eyes were glassy, but her demeanor was strong. "That's Mr. Sarif, right?" She swallowed, her hands twitching nervously at her sides. "I recognized that arm."

"Yeah," It forced a laugh from Adam. David's arm was covered in filigree for a reason, a show of status and an tribute to his father's tastes. "In the flesh…"

"He… he saved my mother's life, you know?" She stated sadly, "Had it not been for his product…"

Jensen knew that David had advanced technology, pushed the boundaries and had an immense interest in helping people. Despite what he'd done to Jensen, the man knew that some part of David must've thought that he was helping.

And in some fucked up way, he had.

"You hear that, boss?" Jensen asked his boss, smoothing a hand through David's greying hair. "Saving even more lives, huh? Just all in a day's work," He breathed out a sigh, his composure cracking at the seams. "So stay alive, dammit… stay alive and save more people, yeah?"

Ashley fell into a silence while Jensen stared sadly at the older man, listening to his clogged breathing rattled throughout the eerily quiet VTOL. The survivors were in shock, shaking in their seats, many of them holding damaged arms and covered in blood.

The silence was only interrupted by the pilot, "Jensen? Get ready, I'm setting her down."

When the bird's hatch opened and revealed a wrecked street in front of a hospital, Jensen pulled himself wearily from the VTOL and watched while Ashley hurried towards the hospital's bloodied front doors to find any help.

-:-

Faridah crossed her arms while she sat perched in the corner of the small hospital room. Jensen was seated heavily by the bed, his head tipped back and soft snores rising from his mouth.

The dark, smooth features of his fingers were wrapped around the ornate palm of David's prosthetic arm, both men lost to a deep sleep.

Adam's brought on by pure exhaustion and stress, and David's by his injuries.

She worried the piercing above her lip, pressing the cool stud to her thumb gently as she watched them. They had gotten this far, she thought, and surely they could keep going.

The hospital was flooded with people and short on staff, but David the more critical patients she transported here had the advantage of being some of the first to enter.

So far, David was stabled, still short on blood, but no longer bleeding as bad. It had been an impromptu thing, and they were lucky that a surgeon had managed to barricade himself in safely.

Faridah tried to suppress the yawn that crackled out of her, and she stretched out before carefully cuddling into the long trench coat Adam had loaned her. The hospital was cold, running low on energy, but Jensen assured her that he'd be fine.

She bowed her head down closer to her chest and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging herself into a small ball while she listened to the few beeps of the health machines hooked up to David.

-:-

Blue eyes cracked open with a slight groan tumbling past chapped lips. David felt like he'd been hit by a bus, twice. His body was sore, his gut ached and his limbs felt heavy. He closed his eyes again, displeased by the odd lighting off the room before he tried again, trying to gain his bearings.

His head went to the left, where he saw his organic arm laced with needles and other monitors. Then he glanced to the right, slowly taking in his hand with relief, having had thought that his arm had been damaged. Instead of finding crumpled metal, he saw Jensen's strong hand wrapped into his own, and he followed the man's onyx arm up to his shoulders, a slight smile pulling at his lips as he watched Adam sleeping.

There was someone else snoring in the room too, and he turned his head to search the room, but paused as he saw the reflective glint of Adam's jacket in the dim lighting. Curled up in his coat was Faridah, managing to look peaceful despite the dried blood spilled on her fly suit.

David found that he couldn't quite remember how he got here, or how he'd even survived the chaos at Panchaea. Instead of lingering on the horrors he'd seen there, David was pulled away from the memories as Jensen's hand tightened around his own.

"Boss?" Adam asked, voice rough and throat dry.

David tried to smile, but it ended up looking more like a wince as the sleep faded away from his body and left pain tingling through his veins. "R-Right here, son."

Jensen leaned closer to him, pressing his forehead against the cool metal of David's arm. He sat there silently, honing in on the older man's steady heartbeat, sounding much stronger than it had back in the VTOL.

David carefully reached over with his other hand, threading his fingers through Adam's dirty hair as he watched the younger man fight with himself, his steadfast composure crumbling after all the stress he'd endured.

"It's o…okay, Adam." The CEO sighed out, feeling exhaustion pull at him again. He barely felt Adam nod against him before the sweet temptation of sleep dragged him under once more.

-:-

Three months later, David rose an amused brow as he watched the holographic flicker of Eliza look around his office with wonder. "It's good to see that you've recovered, Mr. Sarif." The news spinning AI stated at last, sending him a pleasant, if not unnerving smile.

"Yeah, well," The CEO tossed his baseball up in the air once more and caught it fluidly while he stared out the window. "That makes two of us."

"One day, I'd like to get an interview with you, Mr. Sarif." She stated, watching him plant his feet firmly on the floor and send her a grin.

"Yeah?" He tossed the baseball again, and shrugged. "I'll think about it, Eliza."

"Please do." The AI said with a bow of her head, turning slightly to regard the man who swiftly entered in through Sarif's glass double doors.

Adam paused as he stared at the two of them, and Eliza gave him a bright smile. "It's nice to see you again, Adam."

The chief of security rose a brow, but returned the slime slightly, bowing his head in her direction. "Sure thing, Eliza."

"I should be going." The AI said, taking a measured step back as she watched Adam move closer to the CEO with a purpose. David nodded in farewell as she flickered out of sight.

"She's been persistent about that interview as of late." Jensen said quietly, glancing around the office before carefully slipping his arms around David's middle as he stood behind him. He knew that the main was still sore, his side scarred and tender.

"I expected as much." David nodded out the window, leaning back into Adam happily. "Quite a few people saw us leaving from the hospital."

Jensen grumbled unhappily against his boss' neck, letting himself enjoy the scent of the older man's cologne. For a while they stood there quietly, staring out towards the darkening sky together.

Then there was a page from Athene, her voice filtering through the speaker system in David's desk. "Mr. Sarif? I've forwarded a few messages to you - one of which is from William Taggart."

David gave a slight groan at the other man's name, and Adam smirked against his skin before turning the man's cheek to press a kiss to the slighter man's lips.

"Want me to scare him off for you?" Jensen teased playfully, which made a smile flicker across David's features.

"A man like that is too dumb to be scared, son." David replied in turn, watching while the younger man sent him a near shark-like grin.

"I can be very convincing, boss."

"Yeah, I know you can be." He wriggled free of Jensen's grip and turned to pat him on the chest fondly. "Okay, back to work. Oh, and please stop stealing the candy bars from Pritchard's desk."

Feigning innocence, Jensen pouted, " _What_ candy bars?"

"Yeah, don't even try it, kid." The CEO rolled his eyes briefly as he settled into his plush chair, carefully placing his baseball near his hand for safekeeping. He wasn't bothered when Adam chose to stick around, bracing himself on the back of David's chair and raising a brow when David pointedly opened up a message from Pritchard, which held some very key words about his thievery.

Jensen pouted and sighed, pulling himself away from the man's chair slightly. "Yeah, yeah… no more nabbing from _Franicas_. I got it, boss."

"Oui." David replied easily, tipping his head back to watch Adam for a moment. "Now hop to it, son." He rolled the baseball between his decorative fingers, "Back to work."

Jensen was happy to oblige.

End Notes

I was so close to killing David, so close.  
This was a good writing exercise for me, so I hope that you guys liked it! This little story got waaaay longer than expected!  
Oh wells... ;-;  
I would still love to hear what you guys thought of my fic. :3  
Again, I apologize for any errors you may have seen in text.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
